sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gift (ODO)
'"The Gift" '''is the second episode of Odd Diamond Out season 1 and the second episode overall. Summary Florentine meets a rebel. Plot Florentine blushed profusely. "Let me shapeshift into something more appropriate, before I do something." He changed his form, his shirt and pants transforming into a corn-colored shirt, and a honey red dress. He still kept his ponytail, and his sneakers changed into boots. "I... am actually a she, but I have just been rolling with being called a he." Florentine inched closer to Tavernier Blue, kissing him on the lips. "Oh, um, uh..." Tavernier stuttered at the sight of the diamond kissing him. "Y-you are certainly full of surprises," he giggled, blushing. Florentine laughed back, and smiled. "I guess I am. I need, you need... to help me with something. It might be able to prove my loyalty to Homeworld..." "But, h-how can I help?" Tavernier queried curiously. "I... need to find a rebel. I think I know where one is. And they're notorious and infamous." "Who? Where? My quartz guards can aid us in the task," Tavernier offered. "Sorry, it... needs to be... just ''us." "However, who will ensure our safety? Who will help us when we need it most?" "We have each other." Tavernier looked away, putting a hand on his cheek. He started blushing, the dark blue blush contrasting with the light cerulean complexion. A moment of silence followed, the bright sunlight spilling in from the window. "I know that... I'm just... not very used to being anywhere without my quartz guards..." "Shhhhh..." Florentine put a finger on Tavernier's mouth. "Stop. You'll be safe." Tavernier continued to blush, nodding slowly. "I'll give you something special... possibly. It's a surprise." "Heh. I just adore surprises, and I really like it if it's something you don't expect..." Tavernier smiles, looking at Florentine with a grin. Florentine looked around for a few moments, nodding at specific points. "We should... go now, don't you think?" She says, shapeshifting into a different form as to not be suspected. "I need to inform the quartzes and Blue Akoya," Tavernier said, walking out the door. "I'll be back." ~ "B-but... my diamond... who will ensure your safety?" Blue Akoya clung to Tavernier Blue's arm, a worried look on her face. Tavernier just smiled and giggled at Akoya, trying to comfort her. "It'll be fairly quick, Akoya. I'll be back soon, and I'll be safe. Florentine will accompany me, or rather, it's the other way around." "O-okay... be careful, my diamond! Blue Lace Agate, Blue Mist Chal and I will stay here in the spire in case anyone looks for you," Blue Akoya Pearl tries to speak calmly. "See you soon, Blue Akoya!" Tavernier waved at Blue Akoya, as he walks out the door. ~ Flor smirks as she sees Tavernier walk out the office door. "Let's go?" Florentine nodded as she held Tav's hand, as they walk towards the nearest warp pad. Tavernier tries to spark up a friendly conversation with Flor, who looks excited. "I'm lucky to be living quite far from the city, there's not much noise. Plus, every night, we get to see numerous galaxies and stars without pollution blocking the beatiful night sky." Florentine simply hid her face with her hair as Tavernier starts to hum a song. "That melody seems familiar, what is it?" "It's the elevator music, in the castle. Have you tried it before?" "Elevator...?" she asked with confusion. "What is that?" "It's like a small platform that take you up or down buildings. It's easier to use than stairs, because you just choose which floor to get off and it takes you there, Plus, in the spire, the elevators have windows, you you can get a nice view of the outside whenever you take it," Tavernier explained, a smile displayed on his face. "Oh, I-I was fussing again, didn't I?" "I don't thi-" Flor was interrupted as she tripped and feels. "Oh, w-were here, I think..." Tavernier smiled. "Is this the place?" Tavenriee said as he helped Flor up. "I think so." "Thanks, and this must be." "This place gives me bad vibes for some reason. I mean, look at the sky! It's brown!" Tavernier quietly complained. "It is another planet however..." "That explains the unfamiliar aura." Tavernier added. The two walked, and Florentine shivered. "It hate to say you were right, but you were right Tavi." "Are there inhabitants in this planet?" "I will bet at least one....gem." "A... gem? If so, quite possibly a corrupted one or a rebel. Have you been here before?" Tavernier queried. "I doubt it. Even if I did though, I don't remember." "Oh, okay then." The two continued walking for a moment, and it was a silent moment. Something then interrupted the silence. A horn... "Wh...what's that sound!?" Tavernier excalimed in concern. Something hit Tavernier, almost knocking him to the ground, but making him falll never the less. Florentine then caught him, as she looked around for the attacker. "Th-thanks..." Tavernier blushed. "But... It must be a gem!" She nodded, as she summoned a bow. She then aimed all around, hoping to hit whoever attacked. Tavernier used his Hydrokinesis to flood the area around them, hopefully bringing the attacker with. Something..or someone. or some gems fell out of the woods, and ran at them. Florentine looked at Tav, smiling and then tilting her head as if to give a nod. "Let's do it," Tavernier nodded. He started to dance quickly, humming a fusion song. Flor laughed, and twirled, ultimately spinning into his hands as they formed a huge green gem. "HAHA. This will be fun!" The fusion is now at least three times bigger than the past, as Tavernier was in his normal, big form when they fused. "Gems are coming quick, let's attack!" Tav's side of the fusion screamed as he summoned his hydrokinesis. Fancy Green then summoned Florentine's bow, as he aimed at multiple gems. The arrows being crystals of ice. Dozens of gems dropped to the ground and poofed as Tavernier attacked them with his hydrokinesis, as well as Flor with her bow, which took quite some time. After some minutes, no more gems came to attack Fancy Green. "Our work here must...NO. We will stay fused just in case" the fusion said as she interrupted herself. "Um, y...yes, okay, okay," Tavernier's side replied. The gems walked as they saw something blue. It seemed to be a gem, and it...was...also a fusion? "Wh-what is that...thing?" Tavernier's side spoke up, stuttering. "A...compound...thing...like what we are...?" The thing neared them, and they could see it clearer and clearer until it was in front of Fancy Green. "Wh-who or what are you?" The gem walked up to her, and she laughed. "HELLO!" she said all cheerfully. "I am Rainbow Obsidian, but you can just call me Rainbi, or Obsi! "Um, uh..." Tavernier stuttered. "Wh-what?" she looked down, upset. "Erm...nothing." "State your business," Rainbow Obsidian then demanded. "Why did you poof all of my gems?""We were looking for a gem. A...erm....friend of mine was told to look for a gem and bring them to that team. I assume it was you?" Fancy Green stifled a laugh. "Why exact-WAIT, ARE YOU A HOMEWORLD GEM?" "OF COURSE NOT!" "Hm... if you are not one of them, what is that green diamond symbol doing in your chest!?" "W...what...are you talking about?! There is none!" Rainbow Obsidian, with an annoyed, almost angry look on her face, landed a finger on Fancy Green's chest, pointing it at the Great Diamond Authority symbol. Sorry, I forgot to remove it... Tavernier's side mumurmed, but Rainbow Obsidian could barely hear it. Fancy Green then gave a menacing, creepy, laugh as she nodded. "HAHAHHA! You were...right. But before-" she sighed, "let me ask you your name." "N...NO! YOU'RE JUST A SPY, STUDYING US REBELS! YOU FOOL! Do you know who you're messing with!?" Rainbow Obsidian shrieked in anger as she clenched her fists. "I am not exactly...a spy. I am very important actually." She smirked. "W-WHAT!? Who are you, th-then!?" "Fancy Green....Diamond." "Oh my... a d-d-Diamond!?" Rainbow Obsidian was shocked, as she laughed. "You are cr-creepy...." "Ever had your closest friends killed by Diamonds? Of course not, you are Diamonds! You'll never understand..." Rainbow Obsidian was laughing uncontrollably. "I D-" "Rainbow Obsidian interrupted her before she could finish.Rainbow Obsidian started laughing again. "Of course...you don't believe me...." her voice trailed off. "I guess we have to fight now..." "If you want it that way, I'll let you have it," Fancy Green spoke, summoning her Hydrokinesis. Rainbow Obsidian nodded, as she jumped, getting ready to hit Fancy Green. Before Rainbow Obsidian could land a hit on Fancy Green, she was blocked by her Hydrokinesis. "You don't know how we feel! Fools!" Rainbow Obsidian was screaming, trying to punch Fancy Green uncontrollably. Some hits landed on the diamond fusion, sending them down to the ground. Fancy then summoned her bow, getting back up, and aimed arrows at Rainbow Obsidian. Rainbow Obsidian failed to block the bow, and the arrow went through her left leg. Fancy Green cringed as Rainbow Obsidian screamed in agony. "You... YOU...!" Rainbow Obsidian had a muffled voice, and laughed one last time before seperating into their fusion components. "So you were fused into one of those compound things." Fancy Green sighed loudly. "Is it really over?" Tavernier's side spoke up. The smaller gem laughed, and looked at her friend. "YOU THINK IT IS ..." Fancy Green unfused. "NO." Florentine laughed. "It is over. Do not fight me on this.""Please, just..." Tavernier was very exhausted. "Calm down." "Fine... but first Tavi," she kissed Tavernier on the lips. "Thanks... for the gift. It made my day," Tavernier was happy, and he grinned. "Now follow us Rebels, or else." The two nodded, as the smaller one looked at her friend. After a few moments of walking, they arrived at the warp pad. "Can I..." Flor just shook her head, as she gave a signal that told all of the gems not to speak. It was a long, awkward warp back to Cailosia, and it was all silence. Tavernier shapeshifted back to his smaller form as they stood in the castle warp. "I should announce my return to the everyone." "O-okay, then. I will guide the rebels back to the room," Tavernier was very tired. The two exchanged glances. "See ya later ... Tavi." Characters *Florentine Diamond *Tavernier Blue Diamond *Blue Akoya Pearl *Blue Galatea Pearl (cameo) *Ocean Sapphire (cameo) *Dark Blue Beryl (cameo) *Blue Lace Agate (cameo) *Blue Mist Chalcedony (cameo) *Rainbow Obsidian (main antagonist) Locations *Sazulle Spire *Tavernier Blue Office *Tavernier's Room *Unnamed Planet Trivia TBA Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Odd Diamond Out Episode